100 Spartan Legion
by JediAvatarOfShinobi
Summary: This Is A New Story For A Different Fanfiction not The Same One, Chapter 2 For This Is Coming Soon, You Can Make Your Own Fanfiction Story About This If You Want. Make Sure You Review Your New Fanfiction Stories To Me Please :) DISCONTINUED


This Is A Intro For The United Order Of Crusades, And Half Of Them Is Chaos Traitor, This Is Not The Intro For The New Fanfiction. It Is For My Different Fanfiction Story.

The 100 Spartan Legions Leads An Great Crusade To Unify Lost Human Colonies, Make Peaceful Contacts With Alien Life, Helping The Innocent, Expansion, And Subdue-Destroy-Or Exile Evil Xeno's.

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Halo, Mass Effect, Warhammer, Star Wars, Gundam Series, Lord Of The Rings, Warcraft, Starcraft, Elder Scrolls, Dragon Age, Diablo, Invader Zim, Destroy All Humans, AvP, JC Avatar, Bleach, Naruto, Blood+ And Blood C, Killzone, Gears Of War, Marvel, Starship Troopers, Hunter Prey, Evil Dead-Army Of Darkness, F.E.A.R, Hellsing, Black Lagoon, Dr Who, X-COM, Torchwood, Prototype, District 9, Elfen Lied, Higurashi, Slender Man, Clive Barker's Jericho, Doom, Dante's Inferno, Stargate Series, Titan A.E, Rise Of Legends, Or Voltron. They All Belong To Their Rightful Owners, Except The OCs That I Own.

Hello This Is The 100 Spartan Legion. Here Is The List Of 100 Spartan Legion.

1 The United Nations Space Command UNSC: GOOD:

2 United Earth Directorate UED-Sons Of Senion Septim-Black Legion: EVIL:

3 The Hellsing: GOOD:

4 Red Shield: GOOD:

5 Vatican Section XIII Iscariot Organization: GOOD:

6 Tarsonian Confederates-Tarsonian Black Legion: EVIL:

7 Umojan Protectorate: GOOD:

8 Thousand Skyllian Verge Heirs-Sons Of Skyllian: GOOD:

9 First Enconter Assault Recon F.E.A.R: GOOD:

10 Cerberus Organization: EVIL:

11 Office Of Naval Intelligence ONI: GOOD:

12 Black Watch: EVIL:

13 First Thessia Born: GOOD:

14 Republics Of Shanxi: GOOD:

15 Newborns Of Terra Nova-: GOOD:

16 Red Foxes: GOOD:

17 Sandy Wolves: GOOD:

18 Space Greeks: GOOD:

19 Super Romania: EVIL:

20 Death Scarabs: EVIL:

21 Dusk Eagles: EVIL:

22 Akatsuki: GOOD:

23 Rokatsuki: GOOD:

24 Aragoing Forces: EVIL:

25 Akatsuki's Children: GOOD:

26 Scarab Templars: EVIL:

27 Fehi Prime's Children: EVIL:

28 Crusader knights: GOOD:

29 The Knights Of The Akatsuki: GOOD:

30 Akatsuki's Scarabs: GOOD:

31 Scarabrian Wolves: EVIL:

32 First Sons And Daughters Of Reach-Green Whales: GOOD:

33 Space Whalesharks: GOOD:

34 Irken Busters: EVIL:

35 Magiksters Of The Cults Of Man-Chosen Of Tzeentch: EVIL:

36 Red Iron Guard: EVIL:

37 Great Falcon Warriors: GOOD:

38 Banshee Raiders: EVIL:

39 Xavier Guard: GOOD:

40 Psionic Templars: GOOD:

41 Psionic Knights: GOOD:

42 Dawn Angels: GOOD:

43 Angels Of Akatsuki: GOOD:

44 Dawn Raiders: EVIL:

45 Akatsuki Raiders: GOOD:

46 Psionic Scarabs: GOOD:

47 Death Templars: EVIL:

48 X-COM: GOOD:

49 Massacrerers Of Torfan: EVIL:

50 Black Scarabs: EVIL:

51 Dusk Scarabs: EVIL:

52 Iron Scarabs: EVIL:

53 World Reavers: EVIL:

54 Imperial Federation-Word Bearers: EVIL:

55 Uchiha Justicars-Sons Of Madara-Black Legion: EVIL:

56 Senju Mystics: GOOD:

57 Duty Fulfillers: GOOD:

58 Call Of Warriors: EVIL:

59 TombWakers: EVIL:

60 Iron Reavers: EVIL:

61 Justicar Avengers: GOOD:

62 Hydra Guard: EVIL:

63 Angels Of Duty: GOOD:

64 Aztecs Of Death: EVIL:

65 Battle Aztecs: GOOD:

66 Jaguar Army: GOOD:

67 Veterans Of Wolves: GOOD:

68 Turian & Human Vetarans: GOOD:

69 Quarian First Born: GOOD:

70 Weyrloc Guard: EVIL:

71 Gatatog Reavers: EVIL:

72 Grean Scarab: EVIL:

73 Angels Of Rannoch: GOOD:

74 Paralyzer's Of Templars: EVIL:

75 New Rannoch's Children: GOOD:

76 Urdnot Knights: GOOD:

77 Heralds Of New Thessia: EVIL:

78 Vikings Of Sur'kesh: GOOD:

79 Death Duty: EVIL:

80 Purifiers Of Demeter: GOOD:

81 Martian Guard: EVIL:

82 Angels Of Cyberspace: GOOD:

83 Key Masters: EVIL:

84 Ankh Angels: GOOD:

85 Thousand Judgements: EVIL:

86 Forever Army: EVIL:

87 Ordovician Forces: GOOD:

88 Cambrian Scarabs: EVIL:

89 Bowshock Units: EVIL:

90 Triumph Guard: EVIL:

91 Skull Eaters: EVIL:

92 Smite Scarabs: EVIL:

93 The Red Death: EVIL:

94 The Intelligence Heralds: EVIL:

95 Ferelden Knights: GOOD:

96 Singing Angels: GOOD:

97 Burning Scarabs: EVIL:

98 Burning Guard: EVIL:

99 Burning Warriors: EVIL:

100 Uchiha Avengers: GOOD:

Ok How You Like It, Post A Review To Like Or Not Like I Don't Care What The Problems.

Or One My Thing Post Me Some Reviews About Continue My Fanfiction Series Or MAke New Ones. Its Your Choice

Yeah So Many Akatsuki Spartan Factions, But I Making Them Protagonists, The Good Guys. And So Many Scarab Spartan Factions Too.


End file.
